Smile
by NTobeck
Summary: Arthur war verzaubert von diesem Lächeln, dem Lächeln einer Person, die ihm zwar so nahe wie kaum eine Person stand, ihm aber trotsdem unendlich fremd war.


**Smile**

Dieses Lächeln. Arthur wusste nicht, warum dieses Lächeln ihn immer wieder fröhlich stimmte. Immer wenn er schlecht drauf war, brauchte er nur dieses Lächeln sehen und er fühlte sich wieder besser.

Doch warum musste dieses Lächeln ausgerechnet Merlin, seinem Diener, gehören? Warum brauchte er nur seinen Diener anschauen, und es ging ihm besser? Konnte es nicht eine Frau sein, wie bei alle anderen Männern auch?

Warum war es gerade das zufriedene Lächeln seines Dieners, wenn dieser gerade dabei war, seine Aufgaben zu erledigen, das ihn fröhlich machte?

Irgendetwas hatte sein Diener an sich, das hatte er schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung gespürt, doch er konnte sich nicht erklären, was es war. Merlin zog ihn magisch an. Immer wenn Merlin in seiner Nähe war, war er entspannter, er wusste, er hatte jemanden in seiner Nähe, wem er vertrauen konnte, der ihn nahm wie er war und doch offen zu ihm sprach, wie es vor ihm noch nie ein anderer getan hatte.

Wenn er so überlegte, kannte Merlin ihn besser als jede andere Person, ja sogar besser als sein Vater. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass Merlin in ihm lesen konnte, wie in einem offenen Buch. Und das machte ihm Angst. Zusammen mit der Tatsache, dass er nur sein Lächeln brauchte, um wieder fröhlich zu sein.

Seit Merlin in Camelot war, hatte er sich verändert. Er hatte das Gefühl, die Welt mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Merlin hatte seine Sicht verändert, hatte ihn zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht, hatte ihm beigestanden, wenn er in Problemen steckte und irgendwie hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass Merlin ihm in so manchen Situationen das Leben gerettet hatte.

Sein Diener hatte ihm sein Leben lebenswerter gemacht. Er hatte ihm gezeigt, was es heißt, einen richtigen Freund zu haben. Und doch wusste er, dass Merlin und er niemals richtige Freunde sein konnten. Er war ein Prinz und Merlin ein Diener, SEIN Diener, sein PERSÖNLICHER Diener. Er hatte ihn immer um sich, hatte immer eine Person bei sich, die ihn verstand.

Doch waren diese Gefühle nicht etwas zu viel? Warum verschwendete er so viele Gedanken an seinen Diener? War es vielleicht möglich, dass der schwarzhaarige mehr für ihn war als nur ein Diener, als nur ein Freund? Wie konnte das sein? War es überhaupt so? Was dachte Merlin über ihn?

Er wusste, dass es viele Dinge gab, die er nicht über Merlin wusste. Merlin war selbstbewusst und doch schien es, als wäre er zerbrechlich. Man musste immer ein Auge auf ihn haben. Und wenn man ihn irgendwann rettete, wusste man, dass er sich revangieren würde, so gut er es eben konnte.

Doch was wusste er über Merlin? Wer war er wirklich? War er wirklich nur der junge Mann aus Ealdor, für den er ihn hielt? Was steckte hinter seiner aufopferungsvollen Ausführung seiner Aufgaben? Denn selbst wenn er seine Aufgaben nicht immer korrekt ausführte und ein miserabler Trainingspartner war, so konnte man sich in schwierigen Situationen auf ihn verlassen. Er war einfach da. Er tat einfach, was er konnte, ohne dafür etwas zu verlangen.

Arthur wurde jäh aus seinen Erinnerungen gerissen als Merlin, der bis eben mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht den Boden gewischt hatte, aufstand und den Eimer nahm, um an einer anderen Stelle weiter zu wischen. Arthur folgte ihm mit seinem Blick und beobachtete, wie Merlin sich daran machte, weiter zu wischen. Doch dann stoppt der schwarzhaarige und sah in Arthurs Richtung. „Warum starrt Ihr mich so an? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich hier den Boden wisch!"

Arthur fühlte sich ertappt. Und doch stellte er die einzige Frage, die ihm in diesem Augenblick logisch erschien: „Wer bist du wirklich Merlin?"

Merlin sah Arthur überrascht an. Dann legte er den Feudel zurück in den Eimer und richtete sich auf. Seine nassen Hände wischte er sich an seiner Hose ab. Dann sah er Arthur ins Gesicht und sagte mit einem schiefen Lächeln „Merlin". Er wusste nicht, was Arthur von ihm wollte. Was wusste er über ihn? Warum fragte er ihn, wer er wirklich war?

„Merlin! Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt: Wer bist du wirklich?" Arthur ging auf Merlin zu. Er war sich sicher, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für diesen Jungen empfand, doch um zu wissen, ob er es wert war, musste er wissen, wer dieser Junge war.

Und er wusste es nicht.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ihr von mir hören wollt, Sir! Es hat euch noch nie interessiert, wer ich wirklich bin!" Merlin war verwirrt. Was wusste Arthur über ihn? Hatte er mitbekommen, dass er sich in der Nähe seines Herrn wohler fühlte als ohne ihn? Konnte das sein? Wusste er, dass er immer, wenn er an ihn denken musste, lächelte? Wusste er, dass es ihn glücklich machte, wenn er seinen Herrn aufheitern konnte? All diese Fragen schossen ihm durch den Kopf und er bekam keine Ordnung hinein, denn die Person, die die Unordnung in seinem Kopf verursachte, stand direkt vor ihm und starrte ihn durch dringlich an.

„Du bist anders, Merlin. Du hast etwas an dir. Du schaffst es immer wieder, mich zu überraschen. Es ist egal wie ausweglos eine Situation erscheint, immer wenn du dabei bist, finden wir einen Weg raus!" Arthur überlegte kurz. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte. „Du… hast etwas in mir verändert, Merlin. Du bewegst etwas in mir. Und immer wenn ich dich sehe, weiß ich, ich bin in Sicherheit, weiß ich, ich habe eine Person bei mir, auf die ich zählen kann" Er ging noch näher auf Merlin zu. „Du bist mir wichtig Merlin. Viel wichtiger, als ich es mir jemals erträumt hätte. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mir eine Person so sehr am Herzen liegen könnte, dass sie mir so viel bedeuten könnte. Doch ich weiß nicht, was ich von dir halten soll. Wer bist du? Wie schaffst du es immer, mich aufzuheitern? Warum schaffst du es, uns aus all diesen ausweglosen Situationen heil heraus zu bugsieren? Wer bist du wirklich, Merlin? Sa es mir! Bitte!" Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern. Arthur hatte Angst, dass Merlin ihn nicht gehört haben könnte. Doch an dessen Augen konnte er sehen, dass er verstanden wurde.

Merlins Augen spiegelten Verständnis wieder, Vertrauen. Er wusste, dass Merlin ihm, wer auch immer er wirklich war, ihm vertrauen würde, sich ihm anvertrauen würde. Er wusste, dass er weiterhin dieses bezaubernde Lächeln würde beobachten können. Wusste, dass Merlin ihm nie im Stich lassen würde, dass er Merlin für immer vertrauen konnte.

Jetzt wusste Merlin, dass er Arthur wirklich vertrauen konnte, dass er mit seinen Gefühlen nicht allein war. Doch es schien, als müsse er einen Preis zahlen, um diesen Sieg wirklich feiern zu können, um seine Liebe wirklich bestätigt zu haben. Doch der Preis den er zahlen sollte, war hoch. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde er ihn das Leben kosten. War ihm dieses Risiko wert? Wollte er das wirklich? Wollte er wirklich bis an das Ende seines Lebens Diener und insgeheim auch Geliebter des Prinzen sein?

Ja, das wollte er. Er wollte, dass Arthur wusste, wer er wirklich war, wollte ihm vertrauen und er wusste, dass er es konnte, wusste, dass der Prinz niemals einen Freund verraten würde, wusste, dass er nie verraten wurde, wenn er es ihm erzählte. „Wisst Ihr, all diese ‚ausweglosen Situationen' schienen nur für Euch ausweglos. Ich habe versucht, mein Bestes zu geben, denn mein Schicksal ist es, Euch zu beschützen, mein Schicksal ist es, Euch zu dienen und dafür zu sorgen, dass Ihr am Leben bleibt, bis Ihr König seid" Merlin machte eine kurze Pause. Jetzt kam der Teil seiner Geschichte, vor dem er sich fürchtete. Wie würde Arthur reagieren? Würde er ihn vor die Tür setzten, ihn verstoßen, oder würde er ihm sagen, dass es ihm egal war, dass er ihm genug vertraute? Er hoffte auf letzteres, doch er wusste, dass diese Hoffnung nicht unbedingt erfüllt werden würde. Und so fuhr er fort, ohne an die möglichen Konsequenzen zu denken. „In all den Situationen war es mir nur möglich Euch zu beschützen, weil ich ein Zauberer bin, ein Zauberer in den Reihen des Königs, der die Aufgabe hat, den Prinzen zu beschützen" Erwartend sah er Arthur an.

Arthur war überrascht. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, jedoch nicht mit so einer Antwort. Merlin ein Zauberer? Merlin war nur in Camelot, um ihn, den Prinzen von Camelot, den besten Ritter des Landes zu beschützen? Er wusste nicht, wer Merlin geschickt hatte, doch er war ihm unendlich dankbar. Er wusste, dass er in Merlin die Person gefunden hatte, die er lieben konnte, der er unendlich vertrauen konnte. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie er es seinem Vater erklären sollte, oder wie sich ihre Liebe weiter entwickeln sollte, war er froh, dass Merlin ihm die Wahrheit über sein Lächeln gesagt hatte, dass er wusste, woher dieses Lächeln wirklich stammte. Und so ging er noch weiter auf Merlin zu und legte sanft seine Lippen auf die seines Diners. Und als er merkte, dass sein Kuss erwidert wurde, war er sich noch ein bisschen sicherer: Es würde alles gut werden. Sie hatten einander gefunden und würden alles überstehen, was noch auf sie zukam. So zog er Merlin einfach in seine Arme und genoss den Moment, den Moment der Zweisamkeit, den er nie wieder missen wollte.


End file.
